An Idiot and A Riceball?
by Setsuna Rae
Summary: Moderate Slash(yukixkyo) If you don't like it, don't read it...no slash flames.It's New Year's Eve, and Tohru has been living with Sohmas for three years now. But everything is changing, and this next year, it will never be the same.


**DISCLAIMER: To my great dismay, I do not own any of the very hot and particularly awesome characters in Fruits Basket, and only write stories with them.**

**Tohru Honda smiled widely as she thought of the events of the past couple of years. She has been living with the Sohmas for the past 3 years, and she began to enjoy it even more as the days went on.**

**They had decided that they would all stay home again this year, since Tohru spent the New Year with her mom, except for last year, which she spent with Yuki and Kyo. Shigure had the idea, and Tohru had given him a huge hug, and made him a special dinner that evening.**

**She went about the house whistling, and hanging up decorations. She pinned paper cats and mice around the windows. She hung little paper dogs around Shigure's room, since she knew this would make him happy. She peeked in to see him working on his novel, after his editor had threatened suicide again, to which he smiled and replied," Que sera sera".**

**Things had been strange at the Sohma house lately. Yuki and Kyo had been disappearing a lot lately. Yuki saying something about meetings of the student council, and Kyo just shrugged, and said to get off his back. She had been spending a lot of time with Shigure, and she bang to enjoy their afternoons together.**

**She continued to whistle, and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. She stepped into the kitchen to find Kyo and Yuki. Their face were close together, but she couldn't tell what they were doing. The next thing she knew, she tripped, and Yuki punched Kyo hard in the face.**

**They both ran to see if Tohru was alright, and then Kyo shouted," Damn rat!" They continued to fight, but something was different. It was if it was all an act, but Tohru really didn't know what else it could be. She decided to forget about, and she finished the beef stew she was making.**

" **You're going to have to be more careful, you stupid cat," Yuki said as he pulled away from Kyo, his lips swollen from kissing.**

" **I'm going to have to be more careful? You're the one who kissed me!" Kyo shouted as he stole another kiss or two from Yuki, who pushed Kyo away.**

" **Do you want the whole neighborhood to wake up, and Miss Honda to hear you?" Yuki scolded him as he lay down on the roof, looking at the stars.**

" **No, I don't," Kyo lay his head on Yuki's stomach,"…stupid rat."**

**Shigure walked outside, his manuscript in his hand. He had written another delightful dime-store romance, and he put in a manila envelope in their mailbox. He overheard a conversation between Yuki and Kyo.**

"…**You're the one who kissed me!" He heard Kyo shout, but who couldn't hear Kyo's loud mouth.**

" **Do you want the whole neighborhood to wake up, and Miss Honda to hear?"**

**Shigure ran inside, and began laughing as hard as he could.**

"**Oh, Ayame would be so proud, little Yuki," Shigure said as he sat at the table.**

" **Ayame would be proud of what?" Tohru walked into the room, a bowl of stew in her hands. She sat it down in front of Shigure.**

**Shigure began to shovel the food into his mouth.**

"**Mghdhm…oh, nothing Tohru. You look very lovely, by the way,' he swallowed," that dress looks splendid on you."**

**Tohru began to blush," Oh no no, you don't have to say that," she looked down at her dress. It was a white, breezy sundress Hatori had bought her. It was very unorthodox for him, but since he and Ayame have been seeing each other, unorthodox doesn't even begin to describe things.**

**Shigure grinned," I know I didn't have to say it. I wanted to say it. You are our beautiful flower Tohru…now, how about seconds?" he said in a sing-song voice.**

" **Where are Kyo and Yuki?" Tohru emerged from the kitchen with a bowl for Shigure and herself" their food is getting cold."**

**Shigure began to laugh. He stopped a little later, after a series of confused looks from Tohru.**

**Shigure gasped," Oh, they're busy."**

" **Oh, okay, then in that case I'll put theirs in the oven…will you tell them when they get home? I have to go shopping this evening for New Year's. It is tomorrow."**

" **I'll go with you," Shigure stood up and patted his belly," and we'll leave them a note."**

**Tohru grinned," Sure…let me get my coat."**

**Shigure scribbled a note, and then he and Tohru were off.**

**Yuki and Kyo waited lingered on the roof for a little while longer, and then went inside. Yuki went in first, just so no one would see him and Kyo come in together. **

"**Where's our food?" he yelled throughout the house, to no answer.**

**He saw Yuki reading a piece of paper taped to the fridge.**

_**Yuki and Kyo,**_

_**Tohru and I went shopping for New Years. Hope you two lovebirds enjoy your food, and have a good night while we're gone. Don't worry, I won't tell Miss Honda, but she's going to find out sooner or later. **_

_**As the saying goes, que sera sera. **_

_**The lovable Shigure**_

" **Lovable my ass!" Kyo shouted as he ripped up the note. Yuki was quietly getting their food out of the stove.**

" **He can be quite the idiot sometimes…" Yuki got out two bowls.**

" **He better hope I don't see him when he gets home or I'll kick his as-" Kyo was stopped by Yuki's lips on his. Yuki handed him a bowl, and then went into the dining room.**

" **Fine, whatever…"Kyo sat down, and began eating his stew.**

**Tohru and Shigure browsed the aisles of the grocery store, Shigure humming a tune under his breath, and swinging the basket from side to side, knocking over displays.**

" **So, what will you be making us for New Years , Tohru?" He asked as he picked up two bottles of wine.**

" **Well, I know I'm making New Year's cakes, but I was also thinking about rice balls and rice pudding."**

**Shigure rubbed his stomach and smiled," Yummy, yummy. You do spoil us so," he put his arm around her.**

**They continued to shop, but all Tohru could seem to think about was Shigure's arm around her shoulders, and how much she was wishing it wouldn't ever leave. These thoughts startled her, but she was also pleasantly surprised. **

**They left the store, and began walking home. Shigure held the shopping bags, and at one point he grabbed he hand to help her across the street, and Tohru smiled as she heard two girls say how lucky she was to have someone so dreamy hold her hand.**

**She couldn't help but agree as they made their way home.**


End file.
